Know You
by You-Are-What-You-Love
Summary: Two years after Pitch's defeat, the Man in the Moon chooses a new guardian out of the blue, a young woman named Ace. Witty, headstrong, but lost, she and Jack grow close as he helps her discover her center. However, when an old foe resurfaces, the children are threatened in a way the guardians haven't seen in hundreds of years, and Ace may be their only hope.


Hello everyone! This is my first ROTG fanfic, hopefully I wont lose interest or get bored with it, but seeing as I've had these ideas in my head for a while its unlikely, and I'll try to update as much as I can, hopefully you guys like it!  
_

Her name was Ace. She was tall, thin, wore a long shirt with a belt that wrapped around her waist, pants, high boots, and a hood that draped over her shoulders.

Ace. She was the next guardian.

And that's all Jack knew about her.

"Ok ok ok" Bunny said, rubbing the bridge of his nose" I can understand if somethin' is comin' and we're gonna need her help in defeating... whateva' it is, what I DON'T understand is... why ACE?"

"Becauuuuse something is coming and we need help in defeating whatever it is?" Jack said, smirking "How do we know THAT's why the man in the moon chose a new guardian anyway? Maybe he just thinks we need some extra help, you're looking more fluffy than usual yourself Bunny-" the large rabbit gave him a look.

"It's my _winter coat_-"

"That you've had since June."

"Boys" Tooth said" If you start anything, I'm going to make you hold hands in front of all the yetis for two hours again."

Sandy flashed a quick picture of the two of them holding hands while hiding their faces in shame, as if they needed any reminding of that life scarring event.

They both shut up quickly.

"Thank you Tooth" North said, finally" Jack, man in moon only chooses a new guardian when he feels one is needed, like for when he chose you when Pitch returned, if he is choosing one now, something is definitely coming, and the children are in danger."

NOW Jack was taking this seriously.

"Manny has never chosen a new guardian so close after the last" Tooth said "Whatever it is, it's serious."

"B-but could it be Pitch again?" Jack asked" We only got rid of him two years ago, how could he be back so soo-?!"

Sandy shook his head, a million different images flashed above his head rapidly, and he finished it off with a shrug.

"You said it Sandy." North said.

Everyone stared.

"... What DID ya say?" Bunny asked. Sandy facepalmed.

"He said it could be anything" North answered" Most likely not Pitch, like you said Jack, it's been too soon since we last got rid of him, it took him hundreds of years to get up strength to challenge us again two years ago, and even then, we did not have you."

"I still don't get how Ace will help us." Bunny muttered bitterly.

"And why not?" Tooth asked indignantly, Bunnymund sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Tooth, she ain't exactly the nicest gal."

"What's she like anyway?" Jack asked, turning back to her figure in the crystal "Who is she? What does she do?" Tooth raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well Jack-Jack? Hello?" North spun him around so he could actually pay attention to Tooth instead of gawking at the girl in the crystal" Her full name is Acenath, she controls the clouds and brings rain and storms, sort of like how you control snow, I first met her just a little while after she'd been turned so I probably know her the best out of anyone" she said proudly" she's very nice, very intense, and very blunt."

"Very downright INSANE more like it." Bunny said" Listen frosty, her and Tooth are friends, but that's only cuz she's a girl."

"Well Bunny it's not like she doesn't have a reason not to trust men af..." Tooth quickly became quiet, like she'd said too much.

"After?" Jack asked.

There was a short uncomfortable silence, not even Sandy looked him in the eye. Jack scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"...Uh, alright, nevermind..."he perked back up" Can I be the one to g-"

"No." Tooth said before he could finish.

"What? Why n-"

"No."

"B-"

"NO!"

That was it, it was time to break out the big guns.

He looked at her from under his bangs, big blue eyes and all, and flashed his whiter than freshly fallen winter snow smile that he knew Tooth had a weakness for.

"Come on Toothiana... Please?"

"... OH FINE."

North took one of his snowglobes out and tossed it, a portal appeared to what Jack recognized as Seattle.

"Alright! One new guardian coming right up!" Jack saluted and walked through and into the city.

"Good luck Jack!" North called before the portal closed.

"Don't need it!"

Once Jack and the city had disappeared, North turned to Tooth.

"So how doomed is he?"

"Oh she is going to rip him apart."


End file.
